André Harris
'André Jackson Harris '(born January 8, 1994) is the musically talented best friend of Tori Vega. He is portrayed by Leon Thomas Characteristics André is the guy everybody likes. He is always ready to give advice or ideas in a tough situations. For example, in "Jade Dumps Beck," when he told Robbie how to review Trina's play; and also when he suggested Tori make a song as a present for Trina's birthday. He's always the shoulder to lean on, especially for Tori. André is a skilled musician and can play many instruments. His locker door is a keyboard and he can play it very well. He is also a very talented song writer, having written every song Tori has sung (Make It Shine, You're the Reason, and Finally Falling). It's been implied that André is well-built and strong. He also sometimes points out the obvious, In The Birthweek Song, After it is revealed that Trina has the shoes that Tori bought her for her birthday, He said "I think you have to buy her another birthday present." Much to Tori's irritation. Relationship with Other Main Characters Tori Vega Tori and André became friends when Trina and him were partnered up for the talent showcase, and Tori watches them rehearse. He was the one who said Tori should take Trina's place after she has an allergic reaction. He also convinced Tori to accept her invitation to Hollywood Arts. He was the first to point out that Tori was special and belonged at Hollywood Arts. He is Tori's biggest supporter and is always reassuring her in tough situations. It has been predicted by fans that they will end up togther. (See: Tandré) Trina Vega Trina was André's partner in the annual show case. Trina often calls André by the wrong name (seemingly a running gag in the show). André seems very tolerant of this. (See: Trandré) Beck Oliver Beck and André seem to be in good terms at the start of the show. As the series progresses, they show a solid friendship. On TheSlap, one of his posts says that André is coming over for grilled hamburgers and that there "Couldn't be a better Friday." Jade West In the Pilot episode, when Jade pours coffee on Tori, Andre warningly says her name. Cat Valentine André seems to maintain a good friendship with Cat, but sometimes becomes amused or confused by the random statements she makes. At times, he will even ignore them, just on the basis of her being herself, he also called her 'little red' because of her hair color. Robbie Shapiro and Rex Powers Robbie seems to be André's best guy friend. He is often the person Robbie goes to for advice in a situation. He has helped Robbie escape from various situations, such as in "Jade Dumps Beck" when Trina threatens Robbie to write a good review on her play, but Robbie doesn't want to lie. André suggests that he review it as a comedy. Trivia André is the only person of the eight main characters, excluding Rex, who hasn't kissed anyone on-screen. Screen name is AndreH Photo Gallery dterb.jpg Cat and her sky store catalog.jpg Cat enjoyin her fake snow.jpg TandreBigShowcase.jpg Tori+andre.jpg kj8i.jpg Andre.jpg Andre.jpeg Tandre3.jpg Tandre.png Tandre4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Males Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Pairings